Point of Light
by frol
Summary: Edward is bemoaning Jasper's absence on his birthday. A laser pointer makes a dark lecture hall a learning experience. Originally written for Ninapolitan's birthday. To be continued.


**Point of Light – **Written for **Ninapolitan**'s Birthday

**Prompts: **_laser pointer, rim, lick_

All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. In a nutshell, Stephenie Myer is the brains behind Edward and Jasper. I'm the brains behind the laser pointer gig.

**There will be at least one more chapter with the at home birthday sexnanigans!**

Thanks to **RowanMoon**, my beta-witch and magic-making friend!

* * *

"OK, that's it for today. Remember the test coming up on the muscles of the face next week."

The class gave a collective groan and filed out. Some of the girls dragging their feet to linger and stare as they left the lecture hall. I sighed to myself. My being gay was hardly a secret around campus, but some never seem to believe or they hold out some weird hope they will catch my eye and suddenly I will be swept up in the sudden need for female company. _As if._

Jasper was out of town for a conference. _Happy Birthday to me_. He had called first thing this morning to sing to me in his sweet drawl, but it just wasn't the same. I knew I was whining like a spoiled kid, but it was the first birthday I'd had since we became a couple almost 8 months ago and damn it! I wanted to be with him. _Yeah I'm being a baby_. I gathered my papers and slid them into my briefcase and was getting ready to shut off the slide on the overhead when I saw it.

The small red dot of a laser pointer. Pointed at my crotch.

At first I was horrified. Had one of my student's lost their minds? _Ugh _I groaned. The red dot moved in a lazy circle on the front of my pants. I squinted into the dark lecture hall but couldn't make out more than a human shape in the darkness.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well doc, I was thinking there were some very important anatomy questions I needed answered." The honey-smooth voice drifted down to me and my breath caught in my throat. _He was here_.

"Oh really? Well I can try to clear up anything that is confusing to you" I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Well, we have that test coming up on facial muscles and I had some questions about their names and function. You know, if I could connect them with a practical use, it might stick with me." He continued, not moving the laser pointer off of me nor making any move to stand. All I could see was the dark outline of his body in the large hall.

"OK, what muscles in particular were you wondering about?" I could feel my heart rate increase and light sweat start across my brow.

He paused a moment and in my mind's eye I could see his smirk curling his full lips.

"My boyfriend's birthday is today and I was thinking about giving him something. If I were going to kiss his delicious mouth, what muscle would come into play?" His voice held the hint of tease and my pants grew tighter at the thought.

"Ah, well the pri...primary muscle would be the orbicularis oris. It connects to many of the other muscles of the mouth and can control the shape of the lips as well as the size of the opening." I knew my voice was not holding its patented "lecture tone" as Jasper called it. I was trembling slightly. Still the laser pointer traced my crotch. My erection growing with each sweep of its light. Passing again and again. I could almost feel its touch.

"Size of the opening you say?" Jasper's voice was tinted with interest and sarcasm at the same time. _cheeky bastard_.

He went on. "And if while I was kissing him, his eyes drifted closed, what muscles would he be using?" The red light moved up over my chest drawing lines between my nipples and across my pecs. I imagined it was his tongue and my eyes involuntarily drooped at the thought. I fought to keep them open.

"For that..." I stumbled a little in my speech, imagining Jasper's hands on my cheeks as he kissed me and my eyes as they closed, "he would use the orbicularis oculi, it...it manages the closing of the eye." I was fighting so hard to control my breathing and my voice, my mind reeling from the fact he was here.

"OK" he said. The pointer's dot moving back down my stomach to the waistband of my pants. "Just to make sure I am following this correctly," he teased "If I were to open my mouth wide enough the lick the rim of, say my boyfriend's gorgeous cock," he paused again just to torture me "I would use my orbicularis oris in order to control that opening? And he would then use his orbicularis oculi when he shut his eyes and threw his head back?"

I swallowed hard. The image of Jasper's mouth on my cock was one I played in my mind over and over while he was away. Hell, it swirled in my brain when he was home.

"Yes." My voice was nothing but a cracked pant as I struggled for control. My erection was getting painful.

"Well doc," Jasper said, turning off the red dot that was now burned forever in my mind (and on my pants) as he stood. "I think I have a pretty good understanding of the _theory_ of how those muscles work. I might need some tutoring though, you know, to really understand their function in _practice_." He descended the stairs and his gorgeous face poured out of the darkness as he got closer to the overhead's light.

"I have some office hours this afternoon if that fits your schedule" I said as he walked to me. His hands immediately dug into my hair and he kissed me hard. His mouth offering a greedy invitation to all my lascivious thoughts.

"Indeed." he said, pulling away from me. His gorgeous blue eyes burning into mine. "Happy Birthday sweetheart. How about we do that tutoring in our _home_ office?"

I grabbed up the rest of my things and we walked to the car. _Happy Birthday to me!_

* * *

**Fic Rec: Broken Doll – by the gorgeous and Bewitching RowanMoon. My Beta!!**

**Note for Rob – if you need a vacation, I have 13 acres of NO ONE CARES in PA. Have your people contact my...well I don't have people, so just me I guess.**


End file.
